Un jour comme un autre
by LuluMcPhee
Summary: Histoire centrée sur une Brooke à l'université. Brisée, désemparée par un évènement survenue à Tree Hill quelques mois plus tôt...
1. Chapter 1

**Un jour comme un autre: Introduction.**

****

****

Tous mes amis évoluent vers ce qu'ils désirent être, et moi ? Moi je stagne au milieu d'un carrefour, et toutes les routes sont plongées dans le noir. Il n'y a aucune issue possible. Aucune voie de secours. Je dois m'aventurer dans un chemin que je neconnais pas, je ne connais pas sa destination, mais je dois quand même m'y engagner. Qui n'a jamais eu peur de l'inconnu ? Et personne qui pourrait me comprendre. Moi qui ai l'air si sûre de moi et de mes choix... en apparences. Moi qui à l'intérieur ne suis qu'une petite fille égarée, qui voudrait juste un coup de main du destin. Un peu de chance, histoire de changer un eu ! Ma seule réussite: mes amis. Et encore...

Je m'appelle Brooke Davis, et voici mon histoire.


	2. Every me, Every you

**Chapitre 1: Every me, Every you...**

****

****

"Mon nom est Brooke Davis, et voici mon histoire."

HAHA ! Que c'est kitch ! Bonnnn j'trouverai autre chose ... demain. Là il est l'heure pour moi d'aller en soirée.  
Je soupire. Depuis... "ça" tout ce qui me semblait important me paraît tellement insignifiant... Brooke Davis, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, la fille la plus populaire de la fac de Charlotte... Quelle vie de merde.  
Je me maquille à outrance et ressort de la salle de bain. "Tu ne viens pas ?"

Ma colocataire lève les yeux de son bouquin "Non, je t'attends ici."  
Je lui souris et sort de notre chambre.  
Quelle vie de merde. Si Anna ne vient pas, je vais vraiment m'ennuyer grave. A moins que je joue la carte "alcool". Enfin, on verra bien !

J'entends mes pas résonner dans le couloir, tout le monde doit être à cette fameuse fête. Je soupire. Encore trop de gens. Encore trop de yeux bloqués sur moi. Mais je vais gérer. Au moins j'oublirai pendant quelques heures... ou pas. Comment oublier ?

Je frappe à la porte de la maison abandonnée, quelques secondes plus tard, un idiot déguisé en mort vivant m'ouvre la porte et m'accueille avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il me reconnait "PEYTONNNNNN !". Je souris. "Hello ... toi."  
"Tout droit, première à gauche pour les populaires! "  
En plus ils ont fait des "rangements" celon la "classe" des gens invités. Aidez moi je vais vomir. Je fais semblant de sourire et me dirige vers la salle indiquée. Génial. Tous les joyeux lurons qui se croient les rois du monde sont là. Deux blondasses se jettent littéralement sur moi pour me raconter que Brendon et Steeve les ont invité au bal. Great! Je croyais que les bals c'était que pour les lycées, et bien non! Z'en font aussi à cette idote de fac pour les nases du coin ! Encore une soirée insignifiante...  
"Eh Peyton, tu bois quoi ?" Pfffff... J'hésite...  
"Vodka orange."  
"VODKA ORANGE POUR LA REINE !"  
Je soupire. "la reine". Peyton aurait détesté ça ...

Je fais le tour de la pièce pour admirer les vieilles reliques. Ca pourrait faire un très bel endroit en le retappant un peu et en ajoutant la déco nécessaire. Un endroit qu'elle aurait adoré. Mon sourire se fane lorsque John s'approche de moi et me tend un verre. "Mojito."  
"J'ai demandé une vodka orange...  
- Oui, mais tu préfères le mojito."  
J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose lorsque Pete le pousse brutalement contre le mur. Ce crétin va foutre un coup de poing sur le visage d'ange de John si je réagis pas !  
"PETE ! C'est bon... laisse tomber."  
Je prends le verre de Pete, celui de John et sourit à Pete en agitant la main de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait "disposer". Parfois, être une sorte de reine pour eux à ses avantages. John lève les yeux au ciel "Arrête ton manège Sawyer !On sait toi et moi que tu n'as rien d'une reine sûre d'elle. T'es pas une mégère, plutôt une Cendrillon.  
- N'importe quoi.

- Vraiment ?"  
Non. Il a raison...  
" Je... Laisse tombé John !"  
Je tourne les talons et sort jusque dans le jardin du manoir. Ca ferait vraiment un endroit rêvé... Peut-être un jour, si j'ai le courage...

"Peyton, attends."  
Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec John.  
" Tu m'as suivit ?"  
"Tu n'as pas pris de veste, tu vas avoir froid." Il enlève sa veste et la met délicatement sur mes épaules. Je ne m'étais meme pas rendu compte que j'avais froid. Toutes les émotions me passent au dessus depuis... depuis que c'est arrivé...

Flashback

_Peyton, j'ai perdu Peyton !!!" dis-je en m'aggripant au t-shirt de Lucas.  
"Elle a été touché ??_

_- Je sais pas !"  
Il me regarde, il regarde l'entrée, il hésite... Nathan se précipite à l'intérieur, Lucas court après lui. J'essaie de le suivre. Une seule idée résonnant dans mon esprit: Peyton, Peyton, Peyton... Et Lucas entrant dans ce bâtiment où un fou se ballade avec une arme. Il faut que j'aille chercher Peyton, il le faut, il le faut. Le coach me retient, et me met dans le bus. NON. PEYTON... Peyton...  
Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, un mauvais présentiment m'envahissant..._

/////fin flash back////

"Ca va ?" fit John alors que j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs. Je secoue la tête pour éliminer les larmes qui menacent de couler.  
"Oui , merci."  
De son index qu'il place sous mon menton, il me relève la tête pour que je le regarde.  
"Peyton... On ne se connait pas vraiment, mais à force de te cotoyer, j'ai compris que tu es quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'est pas la fille superficielle que tu essaies de paraître.  
- Je... Je suis superficielle John.  
- Oui. en apparence...

- Non. Tout en moi l'est.  
- Alors c'est quoi ces larmes que tu essaies de me cacher... Cette tristesse que je peux ressentir quand je suis près de toi ?  
- ...

- Peyton, parle-moi.  
- Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas ...

- Quand tu seras prête, fais moi signe..."  
Et sur ça, il s'en va.  
Je le crois pas. Il me laisse plantée là... Je me retourne vers la haie et posoe mon regard sur le trottoir d'en face. Deux jeunes filles rigolent ensemble. Je souris mélancoliquement à cette scène pleine de bonheur. Pourquoi ai-je perdu la seule chose à quoi je tenais vraiment ? La vie est injuste. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ?  
Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas la force de toutes les retenir. Trop de souvenir, trop... de peine.  
"Peyton?" Je sursaute et essuie mes joues du revers de ma main.

_Sucker love is heaven sent  
You pucker up, our passion spent  
My heart's a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken yours is bent..._

"John?"  
Il me sourit et se rapproche de moi.  
"Ah oui, ta veste..." fis-je en m'apprêtant à l'enlever de mes épaules.  
Il arrête mon mouvement et pose sa main sur la mienne.  
Son contact me fait frissonner. Personne ne m'a fait cet effet depuis...  
Il me sourit en replaçant son manteau sur moi.  
"Merci...

- Mais de rien.  
- Si, crois-moi.. Je ... je crois que je vais rentrer.  
- Je te raccompagne.  
- Je voulais dire, chez moi...

- Oui. J'avais comrpis !" répondit-il en rigolant. Entendre quelqu'un avec un si beau rire... Ca me rappelle Lucas.  
" Si tu veux bien marcher un peu en ma compagnie bien sûr."  
J'acquiesce de la tête et commence à me diriger vers la rue. Direction chez moi...

Arrivés devant ma porte, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, me sourit, et s'en va.

"Attends!"  
Il se retourne. Je m'approche de lui, enlève sa veste et la lui tend "Tu allais oublier ça ..."  
Il me remercie et s'en va, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard qui veut tout dire.  
Est-ce que je suis prête à ça ?  
Non. Je ne pense pas. C'est encore trop tôt... Trop tôt...

_Carve your name into my arm_

_Instead of stressed, I lay here charmed_

_Cuz there's nothing else to do  
Every me and Every you_

Je rentre dans ma chambre et voit qu'Anna dort déjà. Je pose le livre sur lequel elle s'est endormie sur sa table de nuit et éteint sa lampe de chevet. Je met en pyjama et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me démaquiller. Je m'observe dans le miroir. Mes longs cheveux blonds et ondulés tombant sur mes épaules. Mes yeux marrons. Non. Malgré tous mes efforts, jamais je ne pourrais être elle...  
Je garde les yeux fixés sur le miroir, comme un automate, et finit par ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie se trouvant devant moi. Coton, maquillage, autres babioles, et enfin mes comprimés pour dormir. J'en prends deux et me dirige vers mon lit. Cette nuit au moins je pourrais dormir un peu...

_I serve my head upon a plate  
It's only comfort, calling late_

_And there's nothing else to do  
Every me, and every you..._

Je regarde mes deux comprimés posés sur ma table de nuit à côté de mon verre d'eau. Où est passé la fille que j'étais ? Est-elle morte ou peut-elle ressurgir ? Il faudra ue j'aille la voir... que je lui parle. J'ai besoin de lui parler. J'ai besoin d'elle. Tellement besoin d'elle. Trop même... Sans elle, je ne suis plus moi.  
Je rigole à cette remarque. Je ne suis plus moi, j'essaie de la faire survivre en empruntant ce qu'elle était ! Je suis pathétique... ou trop accrochée à elle. Je ne sais pas comment définir un tel amour. On avait une telle relation. Oui on s'est crié dessus, oui on s'est détesté (on a essayé du moins) mais c'était ma ptite chérie à moi... Ma meilleure amie... Mon âme soeur... Ca l'est toujours. Il faut que j'arrête de parler d'elle comme ça, au passé. Elle est toujours mon âme soeur. Elle le restera toute la vie. On efface pas ça comme ça . Non... C'est impossible.

_All alone in space and time  
There's nothing here, but what here's mine.  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
Every me, and Every you...  
Every me, and every you..._

Je saisis les cachés et les mets dans ma bouche. J'avale une gorgée d'eau et me faufile sous ma couette. Je ferme les yeux en espérant une nuit comme chaque soir une nuit plus reposante que la précédente...

_Every me and Every YOU..._


	3. Love will come through

**Chapitre 2: Love will come ****through.**

****

****

"Peyton ? Peyton réveille toi !"  
J'essaie d'ouvrir mes paupières mais elles sont bien trop lourdes... Et mes cils ont l'air d'être collés entre eux. Je fais un effort surhumain et ouvre mes petits yeux agressés immédiatement par la lumière du jour.

_If I told you a secret  
__You won't tell a soul  
Will you hold it and keep it alive  
Cause it's burning a hole  
And I can't get to sleep  
And I can't live alone in this lie_

"Peyton, je veux bien laisser courir quand tu pleures dans ton sommeil, mais quand tu hurles, je ne pense pas que les voisins apprécient !"  
Je fixe Anna, elle est sérieuse.  
"Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé...  
- Mais non, c'est pas ça idiote. Tu sais bien que je m'en moque de ça. Je comprends. Mais je devais te réveiller si tu ne veux pas qu'on te pose des questions sur tes cris lorsque tu dors...

- Bof, je pourrais toujours dire que tu me frappes, chérie !

- HAHA , très drole Sawyer !" fit-elle en me filant une tape sur le bras. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je me sens libre d'être moi-même. Elle me rappelle Haley. Petite, brune, les cheveux longs et lisses, toujours scotchée à un bouquin. Non... en fait elle me rappelle Lucas. Seule l'apparence me rappelle la tutor girl de la première année de lycée ! Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Un bref regard au miroir me montre que je vais avoir besoin d'eau fraiche et d'une bonne dose de maquillage pour cacher cette sale tronche. Peyton aurait hurlé en me voyant, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire...

FLASHBACK.

_J'ouvre les yeux et me dirige en trainant les pieds vers la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau et me réveiller un peu. Je vais ensuite vers la cafetière pour m'injecter de la caféine en intravéneuse, lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volet et que je vois ma blondinette débarquée chez moi, fredonnant qu'elle va se tuer si elle a oublié ce fabuleux CD qu'elle ne trouve plus dans son sac. Je la regarde en souriant. Elle lève la tête vers moi.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! UN MONSTRE !!  
- Peyton !_

_- Brooke ! OUffff ce n'est que toi ! Je t'ai prise pour ton sosie diabolique à la gueule de bois.  
- HAHA ! Très drole..._

_- Tu m'offres du café ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment mourir toi aujourd'hui !_

_- Oui je sais, Brooke doesn't share son café !!" Elle me tire la langue et exécute une petite danse du bonheur en retrouvant le fameux CD, qui avait glissé entre deux livre de cours. Je rigole en voyant son petit air de vainqueur, et boits ma tasse de café cul sec avant de la rejoindre pour une petite danse bien de chez nous. Et deux pas à droite, et deux pas à gauche, petit mouvement de bassin, et on se tape les fesses ! YOUUUHOUUU !_

//////fin flashbcak//////

Tout était tellement plus simple à l'époque... Peyton rendait les choses simple, pour être exacte.

Je sors finalement de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque. J'y pose mon ordi portable et un gros bouquin sur la table et vais chercher la doc qu'il me manque pour finir mon devoir de littérature.

Oui, qui l'eut cru ? Brooke Davis en section littérature. En plus de mes créations, je me suis inscrite à ses cours, plus à ceux de dessins. J'avoue n'avoir aucun talent. Peyton avait le talent, j'avais le dynamisme. Elle avait le cynisme, j'avais l'optimisme. Elle avait les idées noires, j'avais des idées saugrenues. Je dois passer au delà et j'essaie de faire aussi bien qu'elle. Côté idées noires, je la dépasse largement. L'élève a dépassé le maitre comme on dit. Pour le reste, j'ai beaucoup de mal... Peu importe. Je fais de mon mieux. Peyton serait-elle fière de moi? C'est la question que je me pose tous les jours. C'est pour cela que je ne relâche jamais mes efforts... Pour exceller dans tout ce que je fais, comme elle.

Je soupire. Ces idées noires commencent à me gonfler. Et quand je repense à l'optimisme que j'avais avant... Une simple balle a changé ma vie, ma vision des choses, mon futur, mon avenir. Une simple balle a changé ce que je suis. Comment un si tout petit objet, comment quelques secondes ont pu changé à ce point ma vie ? Sa vie? Nos vies...

_II stand at the crossroads  
Of highroads and lowroads  
And I got a feeling it's right_

"Peyton? Ca va ?"  
Je me retourne et croise le visage de John. Ses yeux pétillants. Son sourire sincère. Son regard posé sur moi. Ses lèvres s'adressant à moi.  
Je lui souris "Ca va, merci. Juste de vieux souvenirs, ça va passer.  
- Vraiment ?"Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

"Enfin j'veux dire... , continue-t-il, tu as toujours l'air d'être ailleurs, plongée dans de lointains souvenirs.

- Pas si lointain que ça.  
- Pardon ?"

Je secoue la tête. J'ai pensé à voix haute. Stupide Brooke, stupide stupide stupide.  
" Non rien. Laisse tombé. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

- Hum...  
- Quoi?" fis-je en riant. "Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non."  
J'arrête de rire et me fige sur place.  
" Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu ne me connais pas !"  
Je me lève, prends mes bouquins, mon ordi portable, mon iPod et vais vers la sortie de la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé. Une fois dehors, je sens un bras attrapé le mien.

IIf it's real what I'm feeling  
There's no makebelieving  
The sound of the wings of the flight of a dove/i

"Peyton, attends !!"  
Je me retourne vers lui pour lui faire face, le regard noir.  
Nous voilà face à face, yeux dans les yeux. Il essaie de décrypter ce que je suis. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, foutaise. Il croit trop à la poésie ce mec.

"Brooke ?"

Mon sang se fige.

"Brooke ?"

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre des millions...  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon avant-bras. Non non. Ca ne peut pas arriver. Pas maintenant.  
"Brooke, regarde moi..."  
Non. Non. Non.  
John me regarde bizarrement. Son regard se lève vers la personne qui se trouve derrière moi et que je me refuse à affronter.  
"Tu dois te tromper, son nom est Peyton.

- Peyton?" répète la voix. "Vraiment ?" insiste-t-elle.  
Je secoue la tête. "Laisse tomber John. C'est un vieux surnom que l'on m'avait donné au lycée..."  
Je me retourne et il est là, devant moi. Je n'avais oublié aucun de ses traits, aucun de ses gestes, rien. Je n'avais rien oublié de lui. Ni ses cheveux ébouriffés sur sa tête, ni son regard grave quand il se passe quelque chose d'important dont il ne saisait pas tout, ni ses mains sûres d'elles, ni son allure élancé, ni même ses mucles protecteurs.  
Je n'ose pas le regardé dans les yeux.  
"Il t'embête?" demande John. Je me retourne vers lui "Non, c'est un vieil ami. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Au revoir John.  
- Ca veut dire que t'es plus fâchée contre moi? Parce que tu sais, je ne voulais pas être indiscret ou malpoli... je voulais juste te connaitre.

- C'est bon John. Je t'appellerai, d'accord ?  
- D'accord. A plus Peyton." Il se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Il s'éloigne, se retourne, me fais un signe de main puis rerentre dans la bibliothèque. Mon dieu, me voilà seule avec iLui/i...  
Merde merde merde. J'étais pas préparée à ça !!

"Brooke, regarde moi s'il te plaît..."  
Non...

" Brooke..."

" Je peux pas..."

" Brooke... S'il te plaît..."  
Je me tourne vers lui. Il met sa main sous mon menton et fait lentement remonter ma tête vers lui. Mes yeux sont toujours baissés. Et si je le regardais, ça me ferait quoi ? Est-ce que ça serait effrayant ? douloureux? étrange? chaleureux? Rassurant ?  
Je lève les yeux vers lui et mon regard chocolat plonge dans le sien.  
Pas besoin de mot, je sais ce que ça me fait. C'est rassurant, chaud, bienfaiteur. Je lui souris timidement.

" Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café ?" propose-t-il.  
J'acquiesce. Je commence à marcher en direction d'une petite brasserie sympa et je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Chaude, douce, protectrice. Ca m'avait tellement manqué, ressentir tout ça en un seul contact..

Je m'asseois à une petite table. Il se pose en face de moi.  
Je reste silencieuse. Il approche sa main de mon visage, et caresse soucement ma joue, puis mes cheveux. Il observe mes bouclettes blondes.

" Tes cheveux...  
- Je sais."

Je baisse les yeux, coupables. Mais je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas. La serveuse arrive pour prendre la commande, il retire sa main et demande une menthe à l'eau et une grenadine, ainsi que deux brownies. Je lève le regard vers lui et sourit. Il n'a rien oublié non plus...

_Take it away_

_Don't look da-da-da-down the mountain_

_If the world isn't turning  
your heart won't return  
Anyone, anyting, anyhow._

_So take me, don't leave me  
Take me, don't leave me._

" Je t'ai cherché partout" finit-il par dire après avoir finit son gateau.  
" Je sais...

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit où tu étais ? Pourquoi t'es tu enfui ?  
- J'avais besoin d'oublier. De m'éloigner.  
- Oublier ? T'éloigner ? J'avais besoin de toi...

- Je sais, je suis désolée, vraiment.  
- Tes cheveux... Ta voix, ton allure, tes habits, ta façon de te maquiller... Brooke, tu n'es pas obligée de devenir elle.  
- Je ne serai jamais elle ! Je ne serai jamais aussi bien ! Je... "  
Ma voix laisse échapper un sanglot "Je suis désolée..."  
Je me lève, prend mon sac et m'enfuit en courant.  
Je l'entends derrière moi "Arrête, je t'en prie !! Arrête toi je ne voulais pas te faire de reproche !! Attennnds !!"  
Je ne l'écoute pas, j'essuie mes larmes en continuant de courir jusqu'à ma chambre.  
Ma coloc' n'est pas là, ouf.  
Je referme la porte mais il frappe dessus "Ouvre moi, je t'en prie... Je t'ai cherché pendant tous ces mois ..."

...  
" Ouvre moi..."

_If the world isn't turning  
your heart won't return  
Anyone, anyting, anyhow._

" Brooke , ouvre moi..;"  
Je me relève, dévérouille la porte et tombe sur lui, toujours là... Toujours là pour moi. Moi.  
Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre si fort que je me sens enfin être libre d'être moi même, d'être aimée.

_Take me, don't leave me..._

Je sens son parfum qui m'envahit les narines. Tant de souvenirs remontent à la surface.  
Il me repose au sol et plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien. Il s'approche lentement et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. D'abord timide, puis passionné, notre baiser me refait devenir entière.  
Il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène sur mon lit. Il enlève son t-shirt et je touche du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il a sur le bas du ventre. Il me caresse la joue avant que je ne me noie dans son regard.  
"Dis mon nom" fut ma seule requête avant de me laisser aller dans ses bras, agrippant ses cheveux noirs, sentant son coeur contre le mien.

_Love will come through, it's just waiting for you..._

Enfin être moi...


End file.
